A Weird Adventure From A Cartoon
by Dandere-chan25
Summary: I'm not rlly good at these and it's my first story. Sonic and co. must find a way to get out of a world and away from school!Read to find out l told u I suck at these. :) rated T coz I'm paranoid. ;D
1. Chapter 1

A weird adventure from a cartoon

 **Chapter 1. This isn't possible,is it!?**

 **One day,Sonikku-San was with his friends fighting Eggman. They were in Eggmans base,and just finished foiling his plans...or so they thought.**

 **"Give up Eggman. There's no way you can win!"said the all famous hedgehog."I beg to differ."said Eggman,right before he pushed a button that activated a machine that was somehow NOT broken. During the WHOLE fight,no one hit it or was thrown into it,it was just there. Anyway,the machine turned o** **n and started sucking everybody in. This has to be the cheesiest thing ever."Sonic help!"shouted almost everyone who gave up** **struggling** **and got sucked in the portal."Ahhhhh!"is the last thing the Blue Blur said (or more likely screamed) before being sucked into the portal,and after that,it closed.**

* * *

So guys,that was the first ever chapter and I hope u enjoyed plz give me reviews and suggestions so I can make more stories and continue them. Dandere-chan25,out!

P.s. The characters that were sucked into the portal are Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,Shadow,my OC Dandere-chan(aka Kaita Atsume Shiharu aka a lot of the sonic characters),my friends OC Minty(adopted little sister of Tails),Blaze,and if Peter Knetter ever reads this Silver's there as well,oh and Amy is there as well. If everything shows up all messed up blame the website I tried lik 5 times as Silver would say"It's no use!"


	2. Chapter 2 School Days

Chapter 2. School Days

"Good-bye mom! Good-bye dad!"said Marinette,a normal girl going to a normal school. That was until a strange portal opened up and ten people came out of the portal and onto the ground in front of Marinette. Marinette,scared if they were hurt,went to wake them up,but they didn't because that's what unconscious people do. Then,the blue haired one stirred and woke up. He started looking around,with a look of confusion on his face."Huh? Where am I? And who are you?"he said,though that last question kind of made Marinette mad."To answer your questions you're in Paris,France and I'm Marinette. And you didn't have to be so rude with that last question."she said."Oh,sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."he said."I accept your apology. What's your name?"she asked."My name's Sonic,Sonic the hedge-"he then realized how he looked and screamed. Really loud."I'm a human! What happened to me!?"he screamed...again. Again,really loud. Then Blaze woke up,cause Sonic wouldn't shut up."What's with all the racquet?"she asked."Oh,hey Blaze,we're humans now."he said very stupidly."So it seems."she said calmly. Shortly after that everyone else started waking up. And when Amy woke up,Sonic new he'd be dead very soon.

* * *

That was the second chapter of this story so please R&R and give me suggestions for improvement of the story and so I can continue and make more stories for u guys. Dandere-chan out! ;D


	3. Chapter 3 Wait what?

Chapter 3. Wait what!?

"Sonic! I'm so glad you're okay!"said a short pink haired girl,who tackled Sonic in a hug."Yea...can't breathe...purple...""Amy,"said a long brown haired girl to the girl called Amy,"He can't breathe.""Oh!"Amy said."I'm sorry Sonic."she said as she let go of sonic. As soon as she did,though,Sonic gasped very loudly. "Ok..."said Marinette,as she was thoroughly weirded out. Don't ask how. I think you know."So,Sonic,what are your friends names?"asked Marinette,wanting to know them more,as they seemed interesting. In a non-weird way."Their names are Knuckles,Rouge,Shadow,Blaze,Silver,Ta-I mean Miles Prower,Kiata Atsume Shiharu,though she likes to be called Dandere-chan,and Amy Rose."he said,while pointing to them when he said their name."Nice to meet you guys."said Marinette."So,are you guys famous?"she asked,though that made Somic want to talk even more about how awesome he is."I'm the fastest thing alive!"said Sonic.""I'm a kid genius."said Miles."And my little bro,too!"Sonic added."I'm a guardian of an important Emerlad."said Knuckles."And not a very good one."said Rouge."Hey!"said Knuckles."I'm Rouge. I'm a jewel collector and a treasure hunter."she said."I'm Blaze,and I can control fire."she said calmly."I'm Silver,and I have psychokinesis."he said all derpy."I'm Shadow,the Ultimate Life Form."he said."I'm Dandere-chan,also a kid genius,and have multiple pow- err..,special gifts."she said."And I'm Amy Rose,Sonics girlfriend."said Amy."No she's not."said Sonic,not liking the fact that the first person they meet will think it's true and tell everyone else."You can't resist my love,Sonic!"Amy said."What about me!?"screamed a little girl with black hair."Oh,sorry Minty. This is my little sister,Minty."Miles said.""I'm way cuter and smarter than my big bro."said Minty."Yea,totally."said Miles while rolling his eyes. Marinette remembered something very important that she was going to be late to. School!"I have to get to school!"screamed Marinette."You guys can come with me. If you want to."said Marinette."Let's go to school!"said Dandere-chan."What? Why?"asked Sonic,not liking the fact that he will have to sit for a long and not go anywhere."Why not? Now let's go!" She replied,already running off. Everyone ran after her,and Sonic reluctantly ran too,mad that he got himself into this.

tbc(to be continued for the noobs)

* * *

 **Update to this chapter. If your confused on why the chaper is called Wait What,it's because Sonic was confused in why they had to go to school. I'm also terrible at chapter names. Dandere-chan25 out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Dayof Torture

Chapter 4. The First Day...of Torture

"Alright class,we have new students. Can you please introduce yourselves."said the teacher. Everyone stood and introduced themselves. They all took a seat,with two of them at each desk. Then class started,with maths.(Maths is British for math).


End file.
